


Rings

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Comedy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ring on your finger or a ring in a box. Whatever the case may be, these bands are always open to interpretation, especially in the entertainment industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rings  
> Pairing: Blake Shelton x Adam Levine
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Rings"
> 
> Depending on the reception of this drabble, I may consider continuing the story. :)

Blake Shelton was, on all accounts, a married man. It showed with the ring around his left ring finger. That was the case long before he found himself invited to become a judge for the NBC talent show "The Voice". His marriage to Miranda Lambert was no secret. His co-workers knew about it. The Entertainer of the Year held on to that public knowledge for as long as he was able to.

But over the course of the first few seasons of the talent reality competition, Blake realized that it was getting difficult to lie. At least to his co-judges Adam, Cee Lo and Christina; they were getting to be as tight-knit as he would have ever hoped to get with them. And among their little group - or family as Christina lovingly put it - there would be no secrets.

Halfway through the taping of Season 3, Blake was in his trailer preparing for the day's taping when a knock came to the door. It opened without him saying anything as he shifted his gaze on his mirror - which conveniently reflected the door - to see who it was.

It was Adam.

Adam rock-god-son-of-a-bitch Levine.

The country singer wouldn't care to admit it, but he had been gaining a fancy towards him ever since the four judges had dinner together and Blake couldn't stop staring at Adam.

And you didn't want to get Blake started on the pictures that were spreading all over the darn Internet of Adam flaunting his naked, tattooed self for the WHOLE FUCKING WORLD to see. A green-eyed monster forming; he wanted Adam to himself.

"Hellooooooooo. Anyone there?" Adam called.

Blake was shaken out of his thoughts. Apparently Adam had been calling his attention but he was too drowned up in his thoughts to hear any of it. How embarrassing. He turned to face Adam - not the god's reflection - and flashed him a sheepish smile. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk with you about something..." Adam began, taking a step into the trailer. "Mind if I...?"

"No, go right ahead! Come right in," Blake beckoned, gesturing him further into the trailer and to his couch.

Adam closed the door behind him with a click before moving towards the couch and slumped down onto it.

"What's on your mind?" Blake asked when he got up and joined him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about... that," Adam said vaguely, though he was glaring at something on Blake's lap (though who was to say his gaze wasn't trained elsewhere, Blake couldn't tell).

Blake followed Adam's gaze and raised his left hand. "What, this?"

Adam grabbed hold of it and pointed at the ring. "This," he clarified.

Uh oh. Where was this going? "What about it?"

"You really married or what?" Adam asked, his lips chaffed as he absentmindedly ran his tongue over it and looked away. "Just wanted to hear it from you."

"Where's all this coming from all of a sudden?" Blake asked in a tone of sincere concern. Adam was normally not this... guarded. Or bothered for that matter.

"Well?" Adam prodded.

Blake stared at Adam; longer than he intended to but he wasn't planning to lie. Not to him, anyway. He glanced down at the ring and pulled it off his finger. "No, I'm not," he confirmed. "This here's just a cheap lil' thing I procured to keep weirdos away from me."

"Weirdos, really?" Adam asked in a light chuckle. "What kind?"

Blake shifted. "Let's just say I wanted to be the one to approach them and not the other way around."

"So you're gay."

"...Maybe."

At this, Adam burst out laughing.

This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Blake suddenly got nervous. "What's so funny?"

Adam tried to calm himself down. "You... are," he answered before shaking his head, his laughter dying down. "But hey, glad to hear it. At least then I know I've got one in a million chances of wooing you~"

"Well, you don't really need to be putting all the effort in."

"Really?"

Blake smirked and snaked an arm around Adam's waist and pulled him closer. "Really," he affirmed.

"I should've done this sooner then," Adam said, cursing himself with a snap of his fingers.

"Never too late if you ask me," Blake whispered in his ear, nibbling on it before turning Adam to him and promptly connected their lips together in a passionate kiss. And the rest, as you might well expect, resulted in a flurry of discarded pants, swears and ungodly moans of passion and pleasure.

* * *

Fast forward to the present. Season 4 was starting soon, and Adam and Blake remembered their first time like it was just yesterday. They were, quite presently, snuggled up against each other in their King-sized bed, sweaty, naked and in post-sex mode.

Adam had his eyes closed, humming a happy little tune and running his hand through Blake's hair as his head rested on the pillow, completely and utterly satisfied. He leaned forward and kissed the country star as his arm slid under the pillow and knocked into something... hard. Furrowing his brows, he grabbed it and pulled it out and into view. "What the hell...?"

It was a small box. Blake, thankful to be able to see at least minimally in the darkness, snatched it from the multi-talented rock star. "Forget you saw anything," he mumbled.

Adam blinked. That got him awake but he chuckled inwardly and snuggled closer to Blake. "If you say so big guy," he mumbled.

Blake gripped the box that encased his engagement ring to Adam. That, he admitted, was the biggest epic fail moment in his life. He needed to rebound somehow. But at least the preparations were nearly complete. A friend of theirs had insisted on being their wedding planner, and Blake had already set his sights on doing something romantic for his rock god for a change.

"Was that a diamond?" Adam piped up.

Blake thawped the other on the head in response.

"Okay, forgetting. Right. Good night," Adam said with a laugh.

But he knew he had to get through the actual proposal first.

* * *

About a day or two later, Blake walked up to Adam, who was strumming a little melody on his guitar practicing one of his new songs.

"Hey Adam," Blake called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this thing right this time," Blake said in a serious expression.

Adam set his guitar down, bringing his full attention to the Oklahoman. "I'm listening."

Blake pulled out the box Adam had unearthed and popped it open. Inside was a silver band embedded with three diamonds - by far the most elegant ring Adam had ever seen. "Will you... marry me?"

"Wait... let me get my surprised face on..." Adam began.

Blake was sure to do a facepalm but successfully managed to stop himself from doing so.

"OH MY GOD BLAKE!" Adam exclaimed, full surprise kicked into full gear.

Blake stifled a laugh. Honestly, this guy. "That's not answering my question you jackass," he retorted.

"Hey, I needed to act surprised as if I never saw the thing right?" Adam defended. Taking a step towards Blake, he presented his hand. "But you already know my answer," he said with a wink.

Blake took the ring and slipped it into Adam's left ring finger and kissed the back of his palm in a gentleman-like fashion. "I'd hit you with your guitar if you declined anyhow," he threatened.

"Actually I preferred that you fucked me hard to change my mind," Adam admitted, pulling Blake into a rough kiss. "So maybe I should have said no."

"I'd fuck you regardless. But I prefer I do that with you in love with me than not at all," Blake reasoned out.

Adam wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, smirking. "Then be thankful that you're the only guy in the world I'll say "I love you" to and actually mean it."

"Now that's what I wanna hear," Blake whispered, wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and kissed him. And so ensued another happy round of fucking, cursing, moaning, and everything else in between before they finally realized that they were yet to get married.


End file.
